


Unending Nightmares

by Annibal



Series: It's just a dream [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up from nightmares and takes a warm bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending Nightmares

Will woke with the fear caught in his throat making it difficult to breathe. Ever since that night he had spent at Hannibals he often woke with a blind panic and his body painfully hard. It was no different now, and he turned on a light before looking over at his dogs for comfort. 

He draped his hand over the edge until one of them came forward and lapped at his hand. Wills skin was covered sticky with sweat, and the dog seemed to like the salty taste well enough. 

He may have started it the day before, but Hannibal using him that morning still haunted him. It stuck to his skin and reminded him that it was his own fault.

When it was obvious the ache between his legs wasn’t going to go away Will forced himself to sit up. Washing would get rid of the sweat and the cold that had settled deep in his body, but as he made his way to the bathroom he found himself just wanting to curl up on the bottom and let everything drain away. 

He stood in the door for a moment before stepping in. With the lights on the small room was bright almost glaringly so. Plugging the tub Will put the hot water on full. He allowed himself to watch the water pour out and touched it to distract him. The liquid was a searing heat on Wills fingers, but it was perfect to wash away the filth on his skin even if it wouldn’t touch what he really wanted to wash away.

His mind was swimming with thoughts of Hannibal as the tub filled and he tugged his wet shirt over his head, leaving him shivering in the bathroom. Will only turned off the water and removed his boxers when the water was licking at the overflow drain. He found he didn’t like being naked anymore, and just wanted the water to cover up what he uncovered.

The water was scalding against his skin when he stepped into it. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath as he lowered himself down, wincing at the pain of the water against his body. 

It was calming to feel the water surrounding him, even with the discomfort of the heat, but Will couldn’t turn off his mind. The events of that morning played out over and over in his mind. The way Hannibal had touched him, and held him down while using his body. 

He tried to distract himself by washing the sweat off, but Will couldn’t ignore how much he wanted to touch himself. 

Will slipped a hand around himself, the warm water relaxing his muscles and taking the edge off the unease he felt. Since that one morning he had always ignored it, the pain had always been better than the shame flooding through him when he touched himself with the thoughts of Hannibal so close to the surface. Now the fear wasn’t as close, the lights were on and the water lapping around him was warm enough to make his skin pink.

He carefully let himself remember only the parts that didn’t distress him. Will remembered how Hannibal sounded as he moaned in his ear and how well their bodies had fit together when Hannibal held him in his arms after. It didn’t stop embarrassment from making his skin hot, but at least here there was no one to see his humiliation. 

Will tightened his hand around himself as he brought up thoughts of how Hannibal had wrapped his fingers around himself. He let himself pretend that it was Hannibal with him, knowing just how he liked it and trying to please him. 

Hannibals hands had been surprisingly strong for someone who sits around all day, and he tried to find the same pressure that he had felt. When it was right Will relaxed back into the bath, sliding down into the water and opening his legs. 

The surrender of control that he had felt that night was far away and his skin further flushed as he thought about Hannibal gently pleasuring him. 

When Will felt comfortable he slid his hand lower, teasing his own hole with his fingers. He hadn’t had anything inside him since that day so Will only carefully rubbed around his hole, never trying to push inside. It was enough to trigger the memories of how it felt to have Hannibal inside him and he tried to remember them in a better light. 

Will thought of how much Hannibal had enjoyed his body, and how tight Hannibal had held onto him. Behind closed eyes he remade the night into something better.

He could almost smell Hannibals clean scent and feel his hand had clamped over his throat. This time it wasn’t choking him; it was only holding him and supporting him. Breathing out Hannibals name he let go, the tension that had been building exploding over him.

Will shifted off his hand, moving them both to his lap. He wanted to feel good for a while, but he felt the need to open his eyes and see that he was home. It broke the illusion and he was caught between feeling relieved and sick inside. 

As the orgasm wore off Will could feel the unease bubbling up in him again. He didn’t look forward to his appointment with the doctor, but it would be nice to deal with this so that it no longer haunted him. 

After all Hannibal had just been helping him out, it would have never happened if he hadn’t started it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this was the last part, but it's not. I have been feeling bad and I needed to get it out. There is at least another part or two to this. 
> 
> And yes all of the parts are uncomfortable smut.


End file.
